friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Skull
Sugar Skull is a unicorn first raised in Manehattan and grown as a pony obsessed with dark magic. Her cutie mark resembles her love for this type of magic, and even though most ponies find her presence a bit worrying, she pays no attention to it. Appearance Sugar Skull has a gothic appearance that she finds most confortable through most of the day. She wears a crest choker that remains a plain black color, but she is also themed in necklaces and bracelets of what she loves. She wears eyeshadow along with eyeliner, and her hair is coated in the colors aqua blue, black, and violet. She also always wears a blue colored fishnet leg bandon on her left rear leg. Other Information and Facts Sugar Skull is an antisocial poet and a singer; a very different singer and writer from the rest of the other ponies. She's a natural singer who enjoys grunge and gothic punk music, and sings them herself on her own free time. Grunge and goth rock isn't a very well known music genre in Equestria, and so as a filly, she was never treated the same as the other ponies by her different interests. She is a goth pony who doesn't speak much with others, as she thinks negatively of the civilized ponies around her most of the time. However, she's very accepting to those understanding of her, when they want to enter her life. She has a very strong trust in people who she finds very close. She has a bit of a low self esteem, and dislikes the constant authority of the princesses. Even though she is not an evil or hurtful pony, she carefully practices Dark Magic in secret. She stocks Dark Magic books under her bed that she uses in order to rehearse her spells. Regardless she cannot stand the rule of the sunset princess, Sugar Skull hides her idolized fascination for a certain Night Princess. She finds Luna and her evil past as Nightmare Moon to be idol-like, and appreciates the Night Princess's attendances, weither they're for good or not. Sugar Skull has only ever opened up to one specific pony the most as of yet, Marble Pie, as she seemed to have both felt the same about each other's situations. She seems to be able to relate to Marble the most, regardless that Marble is scared to even speak a word, but Sugar has even gone as far as to feel trustworthy of her enough to share her dark magic secret with the Earth Pony. Which is why she has a severe hatred of having feelings for the terrified seeming pony. She refuses to admit it, and never will, to anypony. Not to mention she'd be a bigger laughing stock than she was as a filly for her strange musical interest. She would never be able to expose the secret of having romantic feelings for the Pie Pony. She continues to treat Marble like a good friend, as much as possible. Relationships Her father is an outgoing unicorn named Apathy Everheart; A stallion with spiked aqua colored hair and a rather Gray coat of fur. Her mother is an Earth Pony by the name of Sour Stone. She has a dark gray coat and purple mane, along with purple eyes. She in fact has a fear for her daughter's future, and is very paranoid for her safety. Sugar Skull also has a good friend, one of the few friends she'd made, Maud Pie. It is also how Sugar met with Marble Pie and the rest of the family, and they seem to get along with each other very well. She has a bit of a friendship with Pinkie Pie's family. This includes Pinkie Pie, but Sugar Skull does not like Pinkie Pie so much due to her constant hyper active-ness. She accepts her, but just doesn't speak to her. Cutie Mark (Coming Soon) Gallery Rawr.png|Sugar Skull Mane Look on the Show mlp_base_seapony_4_by_lorenacarrizo18-dbpszp7jjtrans.png|Sugar Skull if she were a Sea Pony sugar_skull___official_mlp_oc__by_angelofthewisp-dbokyp4.jpg|The first tradiational drawing of Sugar Skull sugar_skull___equestria_girls_version_by_angelofthewisp-dbw0txw.png|Sugar Skull's Equestria Girl Counterpart rowr4.png|Sugar Skull had taken her magic too far... FKVJDF;LNJ.png|Sugar Skull isn't exactly happy with her "new friend". a_connection__by_angelofthewisp-dbt6xzh.jpg|Skully playing with some dark magic with a friend. sugar_skull_and_her_parents__by_angelofthewisp-dbuzzoc.jpg|Sugar Skull's Parents Sour Stone and Marble Stone. a_new_rivalry_by_angelofthewisp-dbuhd3k.jpg|One of Skully's friends being an unintentional showoff. meeting_somepony_new___mlp_by_angelofthewisp-dbsz06c.jpg|It appears Sugar has a... fan? playing_with_danger__by_angelofthewisp-dbt06ha.jpg|Sugar Skull isn't exactly the wisest with magic, but she surely has fun doing it. The encounter with marble pie my little pony by angelofthewisp-dbpvz26.jpg|One of Sugar Skull's encounters with Marble Pie. Category:Unicorns Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (XCreativeEnigmaX)